wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gimel.US
was one name for a region of Earth Gimel that was presumably analogous to the United States on Earth Bet, and had some degree of stable society. Geography/Description The colony on Gimel and associated territories had an estimated population of fifty million, although most of this was located in the CityGimel has five major points of settlement, with civilization finding its foothold around these points. The City, as of yet unnamed, is the primary US point of settlement and one of the primary waypoints. The City is a megalopolis with a commonly cited population of fifty million. -Glow-worm P.6, since people were reluctant to leave relative safety and support of portals. Some considered it to extend into over 15 Earths.Point_Me_@_The_Sky: Our little parcel of humanity is sprawled haphazardly across 15+ alt earths. Has to be a place for us somewhere right? - There were only three universities, which made it very difficult to continue an education.Glow-worm P.6 Refugees used at least two currencies – New Dollars and Trading Dollars. The first one was devaluing before story start,“Then it translates to four hundred new dollars,” Jonathan said. “It’s dying currency, be careful. The value drops every day.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5y II and the second one was supported by outside's machinations.Money- they handled money and they had money. Kurt had arranged the trading dollar and he’d made it work. A city couldn’t run on barter, and a megalopolis was far more involved than a city. - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Trading Dollars have become the common currency.“I have no idea,” Crystal said. “I don’t think many people do. There are two major groups heading the reconstruction that might have an idea but they haven’t shared. One of those groups was the one who put out the trading dollar a few months after Gold Morning, now our de-facto regular dollar. Same group that’s now looking at moving up into the greater political arena.” “And those two groups are the ones butting heads?” I asked. “No, the two construction groups are banding together, kind of. The workers who have been doing the actual construction work seem to think they were promised a significant discount and first opportunity to buy the houses they’ve been building. They’ve been living in a tent village, working long weeks, miserable conditions.” “And if they think they have dibs on the houses, the work must have been a labor of love. They’ll have a strong community too. If they didn’t kill each other working that hard in conditions that bad, they must be close.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.3 Notable Residents *Breakthrough *The Wardens **Advance Guard **Foresight **The Shepherds *The Undersiders *The Major Malfunctions *Kings of the Hill *Auzure *The Fallen Points of Interest *The City **Nilles UniversityGlow-worm P.6 **Hollow Point **New Brockton **New York Central *Three Guild facilitiesThe Guild is presently established in three facilities outside of the city in Gimel.US - Glow-worm P.6 History Background Had a few filthy humans running around but they had the decency to die out. Post-Echidna Early colonization followed on from team confirming that the world was safe. Population from Brockton Bay and other areas came to Gimel and forming New Brockton. Bitch and her crew join the frontier population.(She said to write what she said. All of it.) (She hasn’t said anything for a long while. She growled at me when I started to walk away tho. Oh here.) I did what you said. Is quiet. Have tents and dogs and am hunting with dogs. Hunting fucked up bull things. (Bison) Very quiet with no people. Learning to cut them up. (The bison not people). People are cutting down trees to clear space around portal, but easy to stay away from them. Simple way to live. Nice but miss toilets. (We all miss toilets) Tattletale visits, brings dog food and tools, tents. Is what I wanted for long time. Except others, my people, but they are okay and I can take a break and ride for while if they get on my case. Being around you wasn’t simple or quiet but things made more sense. Your minion with dark hair said we need to be around people but I’m around people and still feel somethings missing. Fucked up. Makes me angry. Tattletale tried explaining but whatever. Going to take puppies to your place again soon. Show the kids to them. Might help. You have plan, okay. But if your plan means you’re thinking about fighting us you should know I am getting very good at hunting and skinning things. Sucks somehow but can’t really understand why. Maybe see you at next Endbringer fight. We both stay alive. Try hard. That’s all. (Signing off – Rachel and Rachel’s excellent minion/henchperson/letter writer) - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Post-Gold Morning At some point a portal from New York Bet is created and used to evacuate population of US east coast alongside with Brockton Bay portal. Resulting sprawl of refugee tent settlements, New Brockton and New York central form The City. At least two other parallel earths (both with prominent world governments), provided invaluable assistance. Cheit gave out the majority of support, with around the third of resources coming from Shin, the tenth was sourced from corner worlds, and the remainder was scavenged from Gimel and Bet themselves.“Materials from Shin have been about thirty percent of what Gimel received to date. Cheit’s fifty, if I remember right. Ten percent from Nun and other associated corner worlds. Something like six percent from Gimel itself, three percent from Bet, reclaim and scavenging. You guys wanted to put as much as you could into rebuilding. Shelters and businesses first, Gimel having its own supply and manufacturing chains came second. The numbers for supplied food versus what Gimel produces on its own are different, but I think last winter they were sort of close to what I just said.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.9 In 2015 The Grower's Court refuses to tithe a portion of their harvest back to the government despite taking full advantage of various forms of support the government provided.“Another win,” Tristan’s voice pulled me away from my musings. “Parahuman or civilian?” I asked, walking back to the pair. “Non-powered. The Grower’s Court?” Tristan asked. “Sounds vaguely familiar.” “Farming collective kind of like what the Fallen had,” Rain said. “They decided they wanted to keep everything they grew, they didn’t want to pay taxes or give a share to the city, didn’t want anything from the city-” “-Ignoring that the city gave them the seeds, machinery, and tools, built the roads, and provided material for the homes.” Tristan said. “Sure,” Rain said. “Yeah, I guess so, didn’t hear that end of it, but it’d have to be the case, right?” “It was,” Tristan said. “Them deciding to hoard was a thing last spring, after the long winter. They holed up, everyone with a rifle, and city eventually said it wasn’t worth it. Then this summer, in the middle of a lot of the craziness, they blocked off a section of road, raided a truck, and took the stuff back to the Grower’s Court.” “And?” I asked. “And a month and a half later, the Shepherds got enough people behind them to deal with it,” Rain said. “They’re civilians, but that’s a win that might go in the papers,” Tristan said. = Excerpt from Polarize 10.4 Two years past GM, Gimel.US continues to experiencing active inflow of refugees from Earth Bet.Flare 2.1 It will likely have to bring in even more. Gary Nieves estimated that at least 26 million people still remained on Bet.Interlude 7.y II The region also still heavily relies on foreign aid, so much that it invites struggles with political independence and economical autonomy. Early-Ward Settled into something of a routine. Was shaken up by the aftermath of the Mathers Compound Assault.Torch 7.1 Already heavily disrupted refugee intake being targeted by unidentified paramilitary. Post-Goddess' Takeover The Grower's Court faced a crackdown based on their previous behavior. Site Navigation Category:Locations